Heart of a Sabertooth
by hannahhobnob
Summary: The herd meets a lone female saber and her cubs. What will the herd find out about her. Uncover the heart ache, her love for her cubs and the development of her love for our favourite saber Diego. Will post chapters as quick as i can so please be patient : OC/OC Diego/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Sabertooth

**Its my first fanfic ever so please be kind. Reviews are welcomed but not necessary :) After watching Ice Age 4 i just had to write an Ice Age fic with my favourite character Diego, please not this is not a romance with the movie character Shira although my OC has a similar name i have researched the names to suite my characters and their personality. **

**Ice age characters (c) 20th Century Fox**

**OC are mine**

****Prologue;

A cold winter had set in making life in the ice age harder for most animals, fresh snow had covered the lands and ice had hardened anything in its path freezing life, but even in the harshest winters there was still new life waiting to be born. The moon had taken on a blue haze but shone bright over the valley in which a pair of sabers had claimed as there home. A male and female saber, mates had made good use of a cave situated in the valley in preparation for the birth of their first litter of cubs.

The heavily pregnant tigress lay on her side awaiting her mate to return from his hunt. Her ears twitched when she heard dragging noises and she lifted her head opening her eyes to see her mate dragging a deer into the cave. He dropped the deer a foot away and came over to her gently nudging her cheek. She purred at his affection and got up to eat. Being heavily pregnant it didn't take her long to get full up, she lay resting next to her mate and he began to wash her face.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her.

She chuckled at his concern, he was such a worrier from the beginning of her pregnancy he was there like a shadow making sure she was comfortable, but now only days away from giving birth he had confined her to the cave putting his mind at ease whilst he hunted for them both.

'I'm fine Conan really, although these cubs are gonna be brutes like you, they kick all the time and boy do you feel it' she said licking his face. He laughed at her comment and nudged her head.

'I always thought my brute strength impressed you Shima' he began washing her ear.

'I'd be lying if I said i wasn't attracted to you when we first met as well as your determination, stupidity, good looks and charming personality' she said giggling as she placed her head on his forepaws. He chuckled to himself.

'That's because i was interested, female sabers are rare in this part and when i tracked you down i thought i was dreaming, I fell in love with you the moment i laid eyes on you and yeah maybe the few smacks and growls i got from you would of scared off any other male but i even loved your moody demeanour and bad temper and if im honest still do'

'Hey i do not have a bad temper' she said softly tapping his muzzle. He laughed and placed his head on top of hers.

'Do you remember that night' he said closing his eyes.

'Of course i do i'm pregnant' she said snorting in amusement.

'Oh haha you know what i mean, i'm just saying those were the best, most fun days of my life'

'Lets not forget tiring darling' Shima said yawning.

'Yes...how could i forget...four days right?'

'Uh huh four days' she said smiling

Closing her eyes she thought back at the moment Conan won her heart, became her mate and now lay here beside her awaiting their first litter. A smile appeared on her face as she recalled the memory.

**Sorry its short that was just two pages of writing hehe, have got plenty more so don't worry will post soon i promise so don't leave me too soon.**

**Shima means Mother**

**Conan means Wise**

**I have got drawings of these characters aswell as future faces so will post Deviantart link soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Sabertooth **

**Chapter two**

**So chapter two is up quicker than I thought :) any ways there is a MATING scene in this chapter but its not that graphic. Pictures will be up soon i just have one more character to draw up then will post links ASAP. Nice if you can review but not necessary, so on with the chapter :)...**

**Ice age characters (c) 20th century fox**

**OC characters are mine**

_The mating game of a saber was aggressive as it was passionate, a female saber in heat was just as likely to attack the male as she was to allow him to mate her. The female would test the male by provoking an attack to test his strengths and weaknesses to see whether he was a suitable mate for her. Where as the female was aggressive due to the hormones in her body the male would try to whoo her by offering her food and staying out of her way if she accepted it. The mating period lasted around 3-4 days and mating took place around the clock so a small food source would sustain the pair as feeding wouldn't take place until the female was out of her oestrus cycle. Mating was brief as it was painful for the female due to the barbs on the males penis, and so he would grab her scruff to stop her from attacking him._

_When Shima came into her first heat the hormones took over her body and the urge to mark her territory and call out to males became a natural thing to her. Before encountering Conan two other males tried there luck failing due to impatience or lack of experience. When Conan followed her scent he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Pacing in front of the lake was a white saber, his breath hitched as he stared at her, her white fur shone in the moonlight making her look like a ghost. He tasted the air to make sure there were no other males in the area, her pheromones were strong and the urge to mate kicked in. He roared to her signalling his presence in which she stopped pacing and faced him.  
_

_He had killed a Megaloceros calf a heavy, worthy prize for a female. He gripped it around its neck and dragged it down to her ever wary of her watchful gaze as he did so. He placed it a few feet away and backed off giving her the space she needed to judge him and his catch._

_Shima looked at the food 'not bad' she thought it takes a lot to bring down one of these. She then turned her glance towards him, he was big, well built, strong and by the looks of his structure very powerful, his legs were built up with large muscles, his shoulders and back muscular and strong, his neck thick allowing him to dominate and kill large prey, she took a step forward and began to pace around him at a distance taking in every bit of detail. He stood a head higher than herself and she looked at his face, handsome and proud and sporting 9 inch fangs. His fur consisted or orange both dark and light and faint brown stripes could be seen in his fur darkening as they travelled from his tail to head finally surrounding his amber eyes._

_He called to her quietly and nudged the food pulling her out of her daze, she frowned and pulled back her ears and began to snarl at him. 'Mistake 1' he thought to himself never rush a female. Shima jumped over the carcass and moved towards him the fur on her back standing up as she crouched lower to the ground. Conan didn't like fights and fighting with a female was something he hadn't done or wanted to do so he took on a submissive posture hoping she would back off but she didn't instead she made a leap for him growling and snapping at him. He quickly flipped out of the way and growled a warning at her, she growled back and charged at him, his eyes widened and without thinking he leapt for her._

_They struck out with paws testing each others strength, Conan needed to prove himself quickly and so with a quick powerful jump he pinned her to the ground. He panted hard as he looked down into her pale blue eyes which stared back at him with a shocked and confused look. Shima stared up into his amber eyes she saw his sexual hunger, warmth and kindness in those eyes and for a moment she was lost in them. He shifted his weight on his forelimbs and she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, relaxing her ears and mouth she sent him a coy smile one which he returned before slowly climbing off her. He sat back on his haunches as she got up and shook herself of dirt, her stomach rumbled and her attention was on the food he had brought her. Shima hadn't eaten in two days and wouldn't for the next few if she chose this saber. She made her way over to it and picked it up by it's neck beginning to drag it away she looked back at the saber who was still at watching her. She let go of it;_

_'You coming then?' she asked him and picked the animal up again. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't deny she was beautiful her rare albino fur and the palest blue eyes, her body was well built long muscular sturdy legs that supported a muscular leaner body than his own. His quietness caught her attention and the fact he got caught gawking was embarrassing, he quickly got up._

_'Oh right...sorry' he picked up the rear end of the calf._

_The calf was heavy but between the two of them they were able to carry it to her cave. They placed it down in the middle of the floor._

_'What's your name?' she asked turning towards him. He stood up taller and puffed out his chest when she spoke to him._

_'It's Conan and you are?'_

_'Shima...my name is Shima' she made her way to the top end of the carcass._

_'Well i can honestly say it's been a pleasure meeting you Shima' Conan said bowing his head towards her, making her giggle._

_'Well I don't know about you but I'm starving lets eat shall we?'_

_They ate in silence but shot quick glances to each other from time to time. When they had finished Conan got up and gave her a smile before leaving the cave and sitting in the grass, now it was her move. Shima watched him walk out as she washed the blood off her paws, she was impressed with this male, he had proved that he could provide for her, had even bested her when they fought and in that moment she knew he was the one for her. She knew what was about to happen but she was still nervous as this was her first time. She stretched and got up making her way over to Conan, his ears flicked back as he heard her approach him._

_She took in a deep breath and rubbed her body against him she pressed her face against his and walked in front of him. He purred deeply to her and licked her cheek as she passed him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and pressed her nose against his. She walked under his head and flicked her tail in his face as she walked away from him. He tasted the air again, her pheromones where over powering and he got up to follow her, she led him to the side of the lake the moonlight making the water sparkle and tiny bugs lit up as they moved through the grass and danced around them like flecks of glitter._

_Shima looked over her shoulder to Conan and sat down, he stood next to her and gently nibbled her face and the fur of her neck. She turned her face towards him slightly and he licked her cheek and around her ears. He slowly and carefully placed his right leg over her body and positioned his lower half of his body above her rear end. He growled softly into her ear and pushed his chest gently into her back encouraging her to lie down. She grumbled a little but slowly placed her forelegs out so that her body got lower to the ground, once on the ground she lifted her hips up and moved her tail to the side. He lowered himself to her and moved his back feet from side to side so that he was in position and was able to support himself whilst he leaned over her._

_Shima closed her eyes and began to scrap her claws into the soft ground in apprehension, she pushed her hips back encouraging him and winced when he bit into her scruff just as he entered her. He gently held onto her whilst he thrust his hips into her. She growled when he pulled back slightly 'sorry' he whispered she took in a deep breath before he pulled out of her. He quickly moved away from her breathing hard through his nose as she hissed and rolled over onto her back, arching her body into the grass. Conan smiled at the sight of her rolling around like a cub._

_Shima his mate._

_He turned his attention away and looked around taking in a deep breath he roared into the night marking his victory of this female and telling other males in the area that she was taken. Shima smiled as he announced his claim of her before getting up an bouncing to him where she play hit him and jumped around him in her frisky state. They tumbled into the cave and lay down to catch there breath._

_They mated continuously throughout the night and the next three days strengthening their bond and slowly started to fall in love with each other. When she had announced that she was pregnant a month later the pair couldn't be happier._

A sudden kick to her stomach brought her out of the memory and she gasped as it took her breath.

'Umph there lively tonight' Shima said moving to get into a comfier position. Conan chuckled at his cubs giving her grief already showing that they were going to be a handful once they were born. He moved his head off hers and placed it onto her full stomach and purred soothingly into her settling the cubs almost instantly.

'See they listen to daddy already' in which she replied with a 'humph'.

'You know you mean the world to me' He said before shutting his eyes.

'Uh huh, as do you Conan I'd be lost without you'

'I love you Shim'

'Love you too...always'

Little did they know that a danger was fast approaching, and that this precious moment was to be their last together as currently passing their territory border was four male sabers heading there way.

**There chapter was a bit longer this time, hopefully the mating scene wasn't too bad I spent two years at college studying a National Diploma in Animal Management so courtship and mating was a study in the course. Because our lovely sabers are extinct I sort of added bits of present big cat courtship as well as my own just for fun, I think the whole idea of a saber giving a dead animal as a gift is kinda of like a guy giving you chocolate its sweet :) I think I may of given the impression Conan is a bumbling goof ball but he isn't he's just sweet and a gentleman. Should post the next chapter either tomorrow or sometime soon so please be patient...thanks peeps :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of a Sabertooth**

**Chapter three**

**So chapter three has taken a while to write up just been busy busy busy :p. This chapter does have a character death so I do apologise it was rather sad to write and i really didn't want to but without it the story doesn't happen. So anyways onto the chapter :)**

**Ice age characters (c) 20th century fox**

**OC characters are mine**

The four male sabers two being brothers the other two friends who joined later to make the bachelor pack, entered the new area smelling the marked trees they could pick up on two saber scents one male and female. The leader a black saber with dark brown eyes smiled to himself, female sabers were rare in this area and could come into heat a few times a year and a female would strengthen the pack greatly. He turned to the other males,

'How about a little hunt boy's?' he said laughing loud and deep, Fang was known for his relentless attacks on his own kind, he stood tall, his body was muscular giving him power but his most distinguished feature was what gave him his nickname for he sported thick 12 inch fangs.

His younger brother Khalil wasn't heavily built like his brother where as Fang was built for power, he was built for speed, his fur was brown and black a shaggy mane like fur around his head giving him a softer puffy look.

The other two sabers where Rigel and Theron who are friends from birth, they worked well together both strong and capable of holding there own. Rigel was a light gold colour with dark golden stripes running across his back, Theron was orange with brown striped legs and half a fang missing.

The four of them quietly crept through the trees and could see the lake in front of them but most importantly was the scent of the sabers got stronger telling them that they were near. All four were careful when approaching the lake, paws were softly placed on the ground and ears were put on alert. Fang stopped the group when he spotted a cave the other side of the lake.

'You two move towards the cave stay on the right side' he said to Rigel and Theron. They quickly but quietly moved around the lake and positioned themselves between the opening of the cave and the forest.

Fang smiled to Khalil;

'We're only here for the female so don't lose her if she escapes, the male...well we shall give him a chance to leave if he chooses not to then we kill him' his methods were cruel and unreasonable, Khalil went to speak.

'understood brother' Fang snapped at him.

'I..yes brother' he said lowering his head in submission.

Fang snorted and shook his head 'c'mon'. They walked towards the cave, Fang nodded to the other two before roaring as he got closer to the cave.

Hearing the loud roar Shima and Conan jerked awake. Shimas heart began to race hearing the saber roar and that it had approached unnoticed.

'What was that' she asked getting up on her front.

Conan got up and nuzzled her reassuring her.

'I don't know just stay here i'm gonna check it out'

'Conan don't it's dangerous' she got up quickly and went to his side. He licked her muzzle and gently pushed her back.

'Just stay at the back of the cave and try not to panic, every-things going to be okay'. She moved away from him

'just be careful'

Conan slowly walked out of the cave and faltered as he saw the four sabers, he took in a deep breath and held his head up high as he took a few more steps towards them.

'Can i help you boy's' he said.

Fang took a step forward 'I suppose you can friend, I'm looking for the female in these parts' he smelt the air and smirked 'and something tells me you have her'. Fang, Theron and Rigel laughed as Khalil looked on at the sudden panic in the other sabers eyes.

The mention of Shima sent a shiver down Conans back 'I do, she's my mate'

Fang paced between the other sabers 'you are lucky to have her, females are rare indeed' smirking at him 'and where is the lady in question, bring her out' he stopped in front of him.

Conan shifted his weight and tried to control his breathing, bringing his mate out made him see red 'she is heavily pregnant and resting at the moment so i'd rather not'

The mention of pregnancy stirred something dark in Fang the satisfaction of killing her cubs and bringing her into heat almost made him charge in there and drag her out.

'Cubs...wonderful' he said smiling wickedly. Conan brought back his ears and pushed his weight to his back feet when he saw him smile. Fang stepped forward 'just a quick hello and we'll go' Conan looked to each saber not trusting them but in his head doing as they asked may fair better than defying them.

He turned back to the cave and walked back in towards Shima.

'We have a problem' he said making his way to her. She looked at him her eyes big in fear.

'Whats wrong?'

'Four sabers passing through...they want to see you' he bowed his head to the side.

'What? what do they want with me?'

'I don't know but going out there is safer than being in here' Shima shook her head at him and moved to turn away 'Shima look at me, you are going to be okay just stay behind me I promise to keep you safe' he gave her a quick lick on her face and moved back out the cave, Shima following close behind him.

Her eyes instantly clocked the four sabers and pressed into her mate for reassurance and hid behind his frame away from the males.

Fang couldn't believe his luck not only was she pregnant but also beautiful he wasn't leaving until he had her.

'She is a beauty isn't she boys' Fang said to them causing them to laugh again.

'Conan' She whispered quietly to him,

'Okay you've said hello so you can go now' Conan said suddenly getting protective over her.

Fang signalled to Rigel and Theron to move forward, they took an aggressive stance as they prepared to circle them. Shima took a step back as Conan growled to the two males and jumped forward.

'I'm afraid I can't do that you see, I'm here for her and now that iv'e seen her I must have her'. Shimas heart stopped as she saw the lust behind his eyes and looked towards Conan who had pure anger radiating from his body.

'Over my dead body' he shouted at him.

'Suit yourself I like it better this way' Fang snarled at him whilst distracted the two males leapt at Conan and started to attack and draw him away from the female.

Conan fought back the two males although even on his own he could handle the claws and teeth thrown his way his size greatly helping. Shima gasped and shouted to him as she moved back past the cave and towards the edge of the forest. She saw Fang move around the trio and make his way towards her she walked back into a hard warm body and turned around sharply to see the smaller lithe saber behind her looking anything but lustful and aggressive. She felt a warm breath on her rump and stilled as Fang breathed her in, he moved across her swollen belly and pressed into her body as he turned to face her, she brought her eyes upwards and froze at the pure blackness of his eyes and the smirk that was pure evil. A pained growl caused her to whip her head back to Conan who had brought down a male which lay unconscious or dead she couldn't tell she was to focused on the amount of blood on her beloved.

A breath on her cheek brought her back, Fang pressed his nose to her ear 'this isn't necessary you only need to join me and your mate will go free'. She closed her eyes as he gently nibbled the fur on her cheek. She looked up to him her pale blue eyes shone with unshed tears 'and if I do...what will happen to my cubs'.

He took in a deep breath and through lidded eyes 'I'm afraid you already know the answer to that'. She closed her eyes tight knowing that she could lose both her cubs and mate on her next decision but a sharp kick in her belly reminded her she had to fight for her life and the lives that depended on her and if she and Conan lose their lives tonight then they would die together...as a family. She opened her eyes again and flattened her ears preparing to jump at him only for Conan to throw himself on Fangs back his momentum and weight flinging him to the side winding him as his body impacted with the hard ground Khalil quickly ran to his brothers aid Conan bloodied and breathing hard turned to Shima.

'You have to run Shim I won't let him get to you or our cubs' He pushed his head under hers purring to her. A tear fell from her eyes.

'He will kill you if you stay here please come with me'

He shook his head 'I will protect you better here now go Shima, run as far as you can and don't come back'.

He pulled back 'live Shima if not for me for our cubs' she nodded and licked his face. A moan broke the moment as the sabers began to stir. Conan nudged her hard 'go...I love you don't ever forget that' Shima smiled to him.

'I love you too always'. She took off and quickly picked up her pace when a blood curdling roar broke through the quietness of the night.

She ran through bushes over and under fallen trees as she ran for her life, animals scattered as she broke through shrubbery. Her physique wasn't the best, being pregnant slowed her down and the stress wasn't good for her unborn babies. She ran as best she could along the edge of the river hoping the smell of water would discard her own scent. She stopped for a quick breather to see the smaller saber from before jumping down from a rock and running straight towards her. She got up shakily on her feet and growled at him as he slowed down and stopped.

'Just leave me alone..please havn't you done enough already' she said breathing hard through her nose.

'Just keep your voice down I'm here to help you' Khalil said to her, she snorted loudly

'Why would you help me?'

'I'm not my brother i hate who he is and what he's done to you tonight is not how a saber should live were proud creatures not blood thirsty murderers'

'What of Conan..my mate' She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

'I'm sorry there's nothing you can do for him, but let me help you , he will be here shortly and that's bad news for you, he will take pleasure in killing your young when they are born and more so take great satisfaction in forcing himself on you and siring his own young'. He stepped closer to her and she shuddered at the thought of her babies dead and worse mating against her own will to the animal that murdered her family.

He placed his paw on hers 'please' he said. She looked into his kind handsome eyes and nodded.

'Lean on me if you need' he said leaning into her as they carried on walking.

'We need to make you disappear and the falls is the best place I think'

They got to the end of the river which led to the falls, the water loud as it fell over the cliff side. Khalil looked over the edge and found a ledge under the falls. He motioned her over.

'You should be safe on that ledge as soon as he goes you need to get somewhere safe'.

Shima looked at the ledge and back at the saber.

'Okay...what's your name?'

He cleared his throat 'It's Khalil'

She smiled at him 'thank you Khalil, you are very kind, i owe you my life'

A distant roar could be heard Khalil shifted his weight and nudged her towards the ledge. She took in a deep breath and jumped down the ledge, she crawled through the gap to get underneath the falls. She strained here ears and heard voices and an angry roar as Khalil told Fang she jumped.

She lay down and caught her breath and placed her paws over her face. She didn't know how long she was there for but she needed to move.

Coming back to the cave was a bad idea from the start but she couldn't move on without knowing what happened even if finding this would haunt her forever. One of the male sabers lay dead blood covered his body. She moved past his body and spotted another body that lay under a tree...Conan. She ran to him and nuzzled his face trying to wake him. His body lay twisted gashes and cuts all over his body, his body jumped a little as she licked his face and his eye slowly opened up a small smile appeared on his lips.

'Shima' he whispered.

'I'm here Conan' She tried pushing his body up to get him on his feet 'C'mon Conan you need to get up, I need you'

He whimpered as she nudged his shoulders.

'I can't feel my legs shim'

She stopped pushing and moved in front of him 'Please Conan I can't do this without you, our cubs need you, I need you'

He chuckled softly and took in a ragged breath 'you can do this without me Shim your strong, determined and never give up ,my back is broken...I'm dying Shim.

She tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat as tears continued to fall.

'Your to beautiful to be crying Shim'

'I'm so sorry Conan' She cried into his neck.

'Hey stop that now...come lie with me Shim I don't want to be on my own when I go'. She lay as close as she could to him and pressed her face against his slowly licking his muzzle.

'You will be a wonderful mother, I love you don't ever forget that, I will always be with you just look to the stars for guidance'.

**Well I decided to leave it here, very sad chapter I do apologise for killing off Conan. Next chapter things go from bad to worse when she brings her cubs into the world so will write that up as quick as I can. Things do pick up for Shima in later chapters I promise :). Reviews are welcomed...until next time**

**Almost forgot name meanings:**

**Fang is fang obviously :p**

**Rigel is arabic for hunters foot**

**Theron is hunter**

**Khalil is friend **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of a Sabertooth**

**So finally sorted out my pics for this fanfiction still have a load more to do but wanted to give everyone a picture of the characters makes it easier on the imagination :p will post next chapter soooon!**

**It's not allowing me to post pictures separately which is a bummer but if you go onto deviantart and type in my username Hannahhobnob then they should all be on there under fanfiction art.  
**

**Please enjoy :) until next time x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of a Sabertooth**

**Sorry for the massive delay guys :p...been busy busy busy, hope you checked out my pictures there on deviantart just search hannahhobnob and u'll find them anyways on with the next chapter and the introduction to new characters.**

****A light shower of snow began to fall and it dusted the two sabers. Feeling a shiver through her body Shima opened her eyes, blinking her eyes to rid of the blurriness she nudged Conan's face who lay looking peaceful. his eyes shut tight. She nudged him a bit harder and got up.

'Conan' she whimpered, she looked to his chest to see it still, pressing her face into his neck fur, she wept for her dead mate and prayed to her ancestors in the sky to watch over him. She needed to move on to a safer place letting go was hard. With one last nuzzle, kiss and 3 quiet words she moved away from Conan.

Her mind was in a state of shock she was alone, vulnerable and homeless. She pressed on through the thick layer of snow that had settled and moved through the forest in order to find a den. Her sense was fuddled she just walked not paying attention to her surroundings, a sudden cramp like sensation in her stomach paused her movements. She went to move again but another wave of pain shot through her causing her to intake a deep breath of air. Sudden panic hit her, she was going into labour. She felt terrified and alone, and in desperate need of shelter to birth her cubs.

'You certainly have bad timing little ones' gritting her teeth through the contractions she slowly pressed on until she found a tree over hanging an empty den, she smelt the area to find it abandoned and pushed herself under the dangling heavy branches. The den itself went further back. it wasn't very high and she had to duck her head and shoulders when she walked in. Near the back of the den were piles of leaves and old fur from previous animals, which belonged to wolves when she smelt it. She twisted her body around to face the entrance as she lay down just as another contraction hit her.

The pain in her body became unbearable and the closeness of the contractions caused her to get up and pace as best as she could. She began panting and an urge to push overwhelmed her. She squatted low to the ground and began pushing, scrunching her eyes together she roared as she felt her cub pass through her. Sitting to the side she took in deep breaths. Turning to her rear she found a tiny wet bundle that began to wriggle. Shima just stared at it unsure of what to do she gently grasped the cub with her teeth and brought it between her forepaws before she began to wash away the blood and fluid from the birth. Drying the cub she flipped it over on it's back to find it was a girl. The cub mewled at being on her back and her little legs kicked around to right herself. Shima looked at her daughter she was white with black dots under her eyes. She moved her cub towards her stomach and watched in fascination as the cub buried her head into her fur before latching onto a teat. The suckling action of her cub was a new strange feeling to Shima and she couldn't help but smile as the cub fed greedily from her.

The moment was broken when a contraction began and she quickly gritted her teeth and clawed the ground as her body prepared for a second birth. Not wanting to disturb her daughter feeding she lay on her side and panted heavily. After 5 minutes of light pushes she pushed a final time and passed her second cub. She again lifted her head to look at the second wet cub, this cub appeared a darker colour but she wouldn't know until she cleaned it. Clamping her jaws gently around the tiny body she brought it to her feet and began to wash it. The cub had the same colours of it's father Conan which brought a tear to Shimas eye. The cub began to squeal and mewl when she nudged it onto it's back, she licked his stomach before finding he was a male. She chuckled at the tiny tantrum he was doing on his back and the noise coming from his small lungs was surprising. She rolled him back over before placing him next to his sister, he blindly moved towards the smell of milk and in doing so knocked his sister over causing her to shout out. He pushed his head through her fur before he latched onto a teat, his sister doing the same after being disturbed.

Her body was in pain and she felt worn out but looking at her twins and feeling her body going back to normal knowing no more cubs were to be born she allowed herself a smile knowing that these two precious cubs were worth it. She turned away to look outside the den it as dark and snow was still falling. She yawned and placed her head on the ground to try and catch a few hours sleep.

She awoke a few hours later, inside the den was warm and quiet, she looked over to see her cubs sleeping soundly the little boy squashing his sister. She got up quietly her body stiff and still sore and made her way outside, she stretched out the nicks in her back and shook away the dirt off her coat. She looked around her the forest was quiet and sleeping, but for Shima sleep was not on her mind.

She sat on the ground and tears fell down her face as she thought back to Conan. She was on her own and now a mother. Not only looking out for herself but now her cubs all on her own, the prospect of feeding herself and her cubs on her own dawned on her and the idea seemed so difficult that the idea of just abandoning her cubs to save herself quickly flashed in her mind but she quickly shook her head from that thought and felt ashamed in even thinking it, her cubs were innocents to what had occurred only a few hours ago and leaving them behind was selfish and cowardly.

_I will always be with you just look to the stars for guidance_

__Conans words drifted through her mind and she looked up to the sky to see a bright shining star, a lone star on a velvet black sky. Shima smiled and the last tear fell from her face before she got up.

'I will do you proud my love, I promise you and when there old enough I will tell them how you sacrificed your life for us and I will always love you for that'. The star shone bright and she smiled before turning away and trotted back inside the den. She nuzzled her cubs and lay back down pulling them towards her to keep them warm.

The next two months the cubs grew at a fast pace and once there eyes opened there personalities blossomed. The little girl was named Sesi she was the more confident of the two and enjoyed to wander and explore her home. The boy cub was named Cade and he was the quieter one and enjoyed being with his mother he was also the greedier one out of the two. Life for Shima was difficult to begin with hunting by herself and caring for her cubs single handedly was a challenge but she managed. She protected her cubs well by moving them to new dens to ensure other predators didn't find them and a constant supply of milk ensured they were healthy and strong. Life was good until Shima left one day to go hunting, a day that would change there lives forever.

**So cubs are finally here :) as I said Cade is a mommys boy were as Sesi is a little more confident, please check out my pics if you can there very cute. Hope to get next chapter up soon!**

**Cade means pure.**

**Sesi means snow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart of a Sabertooth**

**Whoooaahhhh so sorry for the major long wait i do apologise I don't know where the time goes... Any-ways have written this up even though i have a job interview later :) hope you enjoy **

Shima was busy stalking a large herd of deer half a mile away whilst her cubs stayed in their den. Sesi and Cade were playing tug o' war with a bone growling quietly to each other. Cade was slightly bigger and was able to pull Sesi further, she let go of the bone causing Cade to fall onto his back. She just made her way to a patch of sunlight to sunbathe whilst her brother chewed on the bone. After a couple of minutes Cade left his bone to wander over to her and lay across her and quickly fell asleep. Sesi squirmed under his weight and gave up trying to get out from under him after a few tries. She lay back down and listened to the world around her, a full belly and warm sunlight caused her to yawn and slowly close her eyes.

A strange smell wafted up her nose a strange damp, fungus like smell that made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. Opening her eyes she saw two feet waddling towards her, she blinked away the blurriness before a face appeared in hers.

'hey there little guy awwwww where's your mommy?' the floppy green thing asked.

Startled Sesi jumped from under Cade and bolted for the den. Cade rolled over fully awake and stared up into the eyes of a... thing. He quickly tried to get up but the thing picked him up and held him to his chest.

'oh no no no no it's okay fella uncle Sid has you'. Cade continued to squirm and called out to his sister. Sesi heard her brother call out and peeped around the den entrance to see her brother in the clutches of the floppy green thing.

Sid noticed the other cub and made his way over to it.

'its okay cutie come on out' he said stretching out his hand. Cade seemed to settle in the strangers arms and Sesi slowly came out of the den. Missing her mother she sat at the strangers feet, Sid looked down and smiled before picking the other cub up.

'I wonder where your momma is' Sid looked around 'uncle Sid will take care of you don't you worry, I've had experience with kidz... Although they weren't so fluffy'. Both cubs looked up to the sloth big shiny eyes melting Sids heart.

'you wait till you meet uncle Diego oohh he's going to love you guy's.

Sid plodded back through the bushes he came through.

Sid got back to where the herd was staying although the herd members were doin there own thing at the moment. Manny and Ellie with baby peaches, the possums doing possum stuff and Diego most likely hunting.

The cubs were placed down onto the ground whilst Sid pondered around the area.

'now since im your new mommy, we are sticking to a vegetarian diet this time' he said thrusting a twig with berries into the cubs faces. The cubs meowed quietly and batted the berries as if it was something fun to play with.

'ah ah we mustn't play with our food kids'. Sesi looked at Cade before pouncing on him and tugging his ear.

Sid picked up Sesi and she grabbed his nose between her paws.

'boy you are gonna be a lot of work, but don't worry berries don't do it for you, I shall find something that will' Sid put her back down and began to look around for something edible for the cubs. Not finding anything he turned back around

'now you stay here and be good I'm gonna find you some food'. He scurried off to find food whilst the cubs continued to play. A butterfly fluttered past the busy cubs but quickly grabbed their attention as it landed on a flower nearby. Cade pounced clumsily on the butterfly but was outsmarted as it fluttered off, the cubs in quick pursuit.

Meanwhile:

After finishing his meal Diego was busy washing him self down whilst lay on a large rock over looking a melting lake. Diego prided himself in his appearance even though he was a lone saber but being clean felt good. Yawning loudly Diego rested his paws on his feet and closed his eyes.

The two cubs came tumbling down the hill the butterfly long gone. The cubs giggled and mewed to each other as they shook themselves free from leaves and small twigs. They bounded out of the long grass and suddenly halted when they saw a figure lay just ahead of them. Curiosity killed the cat some say but to two young cubs exploring and ignoring the rules was much more fun, they quietly moved towards the figure noticing that it was another sabertooth made it comforting in a way and quickly bounding over trying to seek comfort seemed like a good idea. Cade crawled on his belly and moved towards the sabers stomach missing his mothers warmth. Sesi felt a bit braver than her brother and moved towards the sabers head sniffing him as she moved, she gulped when she saw his huge teeth.

Diego was dreaming of a time when he was a young cub being with his siblings, mother and father and the time he left his family to start his own life, before joining Soto's pack. Since joining the herd he hadn't seen another saber, he was a king his kingdom ever expanding but he ruled alone. Dreaming of his past brought up the scent of a saber, he took in a large breath the scent was young, female and very ...close. He snapped his eyes open to see a small furry white face with large blue eyes staring at him.

Diego shouted out and jumped up in the air disturbing Cade who had begun to fall asleep. The cubs huddled together as Diego tried to catch his breath, he couldn't believe his eyes in front of him was two tiny cubs which meant a female was in the area he wasn't alone.

A quiet rumbling sound broke the silence the cubs were getting hungry. Diego slowly made his way to the cubs. He stretched out his neck and sniffed the cubs who grabbed at his face he could smell a familiar scent a name that was written all over them...Sid.

Sid was in a panic he had lost the cubs whilst searching for food. He was a terrible mother.

A twig snapped behind him and he turned around to see an agitated Diego.

'you lost something Sid?' he said glaring at him.

'what no I was just...wandering'

'so this has nothing to do with you' he turned his head to the side and showed him a cub hanging off his fur and another biting his tail.

'uhhhhhh' he began messing with his hands.

'didn't you learn the last time you took someone's babies'

'but they really needed me' he took Sesi off his face 'they were all alone'

Diego sighed 'you do realise their mother has most likely left them to go hunting'

'well that's a little irresponsible' Sid said wagging his finger he moves around to get Cade who was still munching his tail.

'you have to take them back, we don't want another angry mother to deal with' he turned away making his way back to the camp

'well she can't be anything like momma dino I mean I always thought sabers were soft like you'.

Diego growled and stalked back towards him.

'Say that again' he said getting closer to him.

'well I uh mean...look at these guys soft and fluffy you looked like this'.

Diego looked at the cubs who stared up at him. The cubs stomachs began to rumble.

'awww you hungry still' Sid placed them back on the ground whilst Diego sat watching him pick up twigs,leaves and fruit and put them in front of the cubs.

'what are you doing?' Diego said frowning at him.

'feeding them' Sid said waggling a leaf infront of the cubs.

Rolling his eyes Diego watched as the cubs smacked the leaf from Sid's hands.

'Sid there carnivores and are probably still on milk'

Sid was about to say something when Cade latched onto his finger biting him hard.

'owww' he said placing his finger in his mouth. Cade began spluttering and moved away from Sid.

'yeah I wouldn't eat him neither' he told the cub.

'c'mon peaches it's time to go home' Manny called to his daughter who was chasing her possum brothers.

'she's okay Manny just let her play' Ellie chuckled to him.

When they got back to the rest of the herd Sid was busy preparing a fire as the sun would be setting in a couple of hours, whilst Diego was being chased by two small furry bundles.

'umm what is that?' manny said pointing to the tiny bundles.

Diego stopped moving to have the cubs bite his tail and back legs he pulled back his ears and growled.

'you know that conversation with Sid we had not that long ago about him playing mommy with babies that aren't his well it didn't work'

Manny frowned at the cubs and looked at Sid before hitting him on the head.

'Sid what did we tell you about taking things that aren't yours, we could of died after that little stunt you pulled'

'whaaattt, they were abandoned and all alone' he said rubbing his sore head.

'I don't care Sid, there not your responsibility,and now were in danger of a pack of sabers finding us did you not think of peaches' he pointed to his daughter who was no longer at his side but was playing with crash and Eddie and the two cubs. Ellie moved to Mannys side and wrapped her trunk around his looking at him with doe eyes.

'what?'

'Manny, if they were abandoned then we can't just leave them, besides peaches has two new friends to play with'

Crash and Eddie grabbed a cub and looked at their tiny saber teeth, pulling back there lips they laughed at the tiny baby teeth.

'awwwww your so tiny' crash said

'how are you gonna catch anything with these whittle teeth' Eddie said letting go of the cub. Peaches little trunk petted the cubs head and she trumpeted loud at the cubs scaring them.

Shima had caught a large deer and after eating a large amount she made her way back to the den. Getting nearer the den she called out to her cubs, she called again but they didn't come running like they usually did, a sudden sick feeling hit her stomach as she quickly ran to where the cubs were hidden. There was no trace of her cubs neither was there any signs of blood or fur they had simple vanished. Panic set in for Shima and she began to sniff the den and the area around it. She could smell herself, her cubs and another smell an unpleasant smell. Her cubs were alive but had been taken, she looked to the floor to see three clawed footprints that headed north, she took off after the scent hoping it wasn't too late.

The cubs were restless due to hunger and not being with there mother. The herd all lay around the fire to keep warm. Diego stayed a distance away and looked over at the cubs there mother was most likely looking for them and these cubs were starving. He got up and made his way to the herd.

'Sid these cubs need to go back there starving' Sid looked at the cubs a sad expression on his face Diego was right but the cubs were just adorable, he got up and picked up the cubs and gave them a cuddle waking them up. He then began to walk off with them.

'oh no no no I'll take them Sid you messed up bringing them here and I'm gonna fix it'

'you don't know the way' Sid exclaimed.

'I'll find my way I am capable of tracking you know'

'oh yeah how?'

'your stink' Manny said laughing 'or your sloppy, lumixing tracks'.

Ellie hit Manny 'you've obviously never seen yours'

'just say goodbye Sid' Diego snapped at Sid. Sid squeezed them one last time and put them back on the floor.

'well so long guys, it was good whilst it lasted' Sid began to cry.

Diego rolled his eyes and sighed 'c'mon guys' he nudged the cubs on there feet and pointed them in the right direction.

The cubs were getting tired they were also starving, the walk was taking a tole on there tiny feet and Diego kept stopping so that they could catch up. Sesi was managing she just wanted to get home but Cade was Cade and so he lagged behind as he preferred to be carried by their mother. Diego turned to see Cade fall to the floor and so turned back to pick him up, just as he was about to grab his neck he heard a ferocious roar and turned back to see a white saber jumping through shrubbery. The saber with hackles up crept towards Diego her teeth bared, Diego moved away from Cade quickly trying to put distance between the pair.

Sesi ran over to her mother running between her legs whilst Shima pulled Cade over to her purring to him as he nuzzled her face.

Diego smiled at the cubs mewing and nuzzling their mother, he went to turn away when he heard a growl. Shima walked over her cubs.

'where do you think your going?' she questioned him snarling.

'listen it was just a big misunderstanding okay I didn't take them a sloth did'

'oh yeah like I'm gonna believe that, if you think your going to kill them to get to me then think again' Shima paced in front of the stranger.

'listen kitty you got it all wrong, if I wished them harm do you really think I'd of bothered returning them?' Shima huffed at him she was becoming agitated with the cocky stranger turning her back on him she shouted 'whatever' over her shoulder. She nudged her cubs to move when Diego noticed the lack of other sabers 'where's your pack' Shima suddenly stopped 'don't tell me your on your own?' with lightening quick speed she threw herself at him but Diego evaded the attack and ran away as Shima slashed at his rear end scaring him off. She laughed to herself at the pathetic male running from her.

'c'mon kids let's get you home'.

Once they were back at the den Shima fed off the carcass whilst her cubs nestled themselves in her side drinking greedily. Once Shima was finished she looked at her cubs relieved and still shook up that her cubs went missing, the thought of losing them clenched her heart. Cade began nibbling on his sisters ear before pushing her to the floor trying to get her to play. Sesi annoyed pounced on him and began running around her mother whilst he chased her, he grabbed onto her small tail before she hit him, he took in a deep breathe which caused him to hiccup. She pulled him towards her and licked his fur on his back to stop them, whilst Sesi lay down by her side.

**Hope it was good guys been extremely busy hopefully next chapter wont take as long :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart of a sabertooth**

**I surprised myself by writing an update that has taken forever...i was planning of giving it up but seeing the art I did for this story has really given me something to push myself to complete this.**

**At the moment I am juggling two other stories so it's going to be a challenge so don't be surprised if my next update is super late :) **

**Ice age doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

Walking back to the camp Diego found everyone but Sid sleeping. Sid was sat next to the fire obviously awaiting his return. Diego walked over to him and just as Sid looked up to speak Diego had hit him with his paw...a satisfying 'thump' sounded around the quiet forest.

"oww...hey what was that for?" he stammered whilst holding his sore head.

"this is the last time I'm tellin you...don't...take...anymore...kids!"

Moving around the fire he settled down on his side enjoying the warmth.

"were they okay" Sid asked after a couple of moments silence.

"yes Sid they are fine...now go to sleep"

"what about their mom?"

"she was...understanding" he said quietly wanting to forget that his ego was a bit bruised...of all the things that could put him in a mood, it had to be a female saber.

"ohhhhh I get it, she was a...pretty saber, knocked you back did she big guy"

"shut up Sid" his eyes were closed shut, willing himself to sleep quicker to avoid his pointless annoying questions.

"okay okay...but when was the last time you saw a female saber huh?"

"just drop it Sid...the cubs are back with their mother, I'm tired and we have a long walk tomorrow"

Sids mouth opened then closed, thinking better...instead he lay on his back on the ground wriggling around to get comfy.

"I'm not even tired" he said through a yawn...within seconds his loud snores could be heard.

Diego cracked his eye open huffing at the annoying sloth he called a friend. Lifting his head up he stared into the flames, his mind filled with the past events of the day.

He had lived his life as a solitary saber for many years...life in a pack was a distant memory since he had joined the herd. Sometimes he missed the company of his species, it made hunting difficult most times it was unsuccessful.

The two cubs had been a shock, to find that Sid had 'adopted' again had annoyed him...but it had also led him to a lone female. A furious female.

She had every right to be angry and protective...instinct should of kicked in to dispose of the cubs, take her as his mate and sire his own young.

That thought alone was enough to make him wonder...why hadn't he?...any other male would of, she was an attractive female.

He knew the answer already...he had a big heart...the thought of killing two innocent tiny cubs made his stomach turn.

Having a family was something he had thought of a few times in his life, but females were rare and the one from earlier had a lousy attitude, obviously younger than himself and capable of seeing him off with tail between his legs.

Laying back down he pushed all his racing thoughts into the back of his mind...meh females

OoOoOoO

The increase in pace was daunting for the little cubs...but the instinct to follow their mother was far more important than their sore paws.

Shima had moved the cubs the first sign of dawn...the meeting with the male saber had changed her plans, she could no longer stay at the den for fear of his return. She had made progress all morning, moving through the forest ensuring they stuck away from the thicker parts.

Looking behind her the two cubs were trotting through the pathway she created, she could see that they were tiring, she had pushed them hard all morning.

"C'mon kids, lets get you something to eat" she said encouraging them to bound over to her, Cade a little over eager as he butted Sesi out of the way. He stood underneath his mother in hopes of reaching milk but his small legs left a big gap between them.

"just wait a moment Cade...you are such a greedy cub" she stepped over him, tripping over him slightly as he ran between her legs before settling down on her side, grumbling slightly at his sharp teeth nipping at her skin. Sesi joined him after a quick wash from her mother.

The sun had warmed the ground she was lay on and she soon found her eyes closing, the peaceful surroundings, the quiet suckling of her twins was very peaceful, so she lay her head down on the ground hoping to rest for a few hours.

OoOoOoO

They were still walking when the sun had begun to set, a suitable den still hadn't been found and the cubs were extremely tired, they were carried in turns, the short time being carried seemed to help their sore feet.

Shima had excellent vision at night and the setting sun darkened the environment around them...but she didn't like the quietness of it.

She couldn't hear anything just the awkward steps of her cubs trailing after her, she needed to find shelter soon for she wasn't the only hunter who used the shadows.

She called to her cubs asking them to pick up the pace and before long they had found there way out of the forest and into an open area. There was a large rock formation with plenty of crevices and gaps to hide in if needed .

There was no other signs of animals and the cubs seemed inquisitive about all the rocks that looked climbable. She nudged them with her nose pushing them closer to the rocks.

She found a gap large enough for her to squeeze through. It wasn't ideal but it was safe from the cold windy nights, and the small gap made it more difficult to notice.

Settling her cubs next to her, she finally allowed herself to relax and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

**please, please review it means alot to hear from you...till next time x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart of a sabertooth **

**Thanks so much go everyone who has reviewed...i was really considering giving this story up but people apparently like it which is awesome and I apologise once again for the huge delay :D...**

**Ice age doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

2 weeks later:

At nearly 3 months of age the cubs were growing into mini hunters. They practiced there wrestling skills and enjoyed to chase each other, all the time strengthening their little bodies.

Always under the watchful gaze of their mother, the cubs would explore there surroundings, taking in the sights, the sounds, the smells, life for a cub was filled with so many fascinating things.

They had been at there new den for a few days now. The openness of the area made it easier to find prey as well as tracks that were continuously used by a variety of animals.

Laying upon a low bearing branch, Shima watched as her cubs played out in the open. The weather was changing, it was becoming warmer and much of the snow had melted off the ground, leaving fresh grass underneath.

The grass was a new experience for her cubs, she remembered how they both walked on it, hopping rather than walking due to it tickling their paws.

Stretching out against the rough bark of the tree Shima relaxed under the sunlight that peaked through the leaves, she soon found her eyes closing.

OoOoOoO

She awoke to her cubs clawing at the base of the tree. Sesi was determined to join her mother, her claws dug into the bark and she managed to pull herself up to the branch. Her brother Cade attempted to follow but struggled to hold his weight, a failed attempt had him falling to the ground in a soft thud.

Shima growled softly to him, encouraging him to climb again but all he did was stand against the tree mewling loudly to her.

Shima jumped down and picked him up by the scruff, his small body still curling up in a protective manner. Jumping up with care, she placed him on the branch where he stood on shaky legs trying to clamber his way to his sister.

Above the noise of her cubs playing she could hear a rumbling noise in the distance, it seemed to be getting closer to their den site. She grumbled to silence her cubs from there play and focused on the noise.

Walking through the bushes and low bearing trees an alpha bull bison lumbered out into the open, it's heavy body trampling the twigs underneath its hooves. He was followed by his herd of females, some of which had calves with them.

Bison were a food source and also a favourite...although a pack of sabers were only ever able to bring one down. They were a large animal and so careful measures and tactics were thought of to avoid getting trampled or gored with there large horns.

The area smelt of sabers and the bison began to react to the smell of danger. The bull bison snorted loudly, shaking his huge horned head. He trotted around his herd pushing them closer together.

The herd was unsettled and began to disperse from the bull. A few of them headed towards the tree Shima and her cubs were sitting in.

Shima looked across at her cubs who were frozen in fear from the noisy bison around them and only when the tree was struck did she make a move to protect them.

Inhaling deep into her lungs she roared as loud as she could. The sudden outburst startled the herd causing them to run in all directions, the crashing of trees as the herd ran from the predator.

Disrupting the herd only angered the bull who still remained, steam poured out of his nostrils as he snorted heavily, his eyes were large and full of rage as he finally spotted her. He gave a mock charge almost rearing on hind legs, before throwing his weight forward...the ground echoing as he charged towards the tree.

Making the decision her cubs couldn't endure the impact, she leapt from the branch landing on the bisons back. Her claws dug into his tough hide, piercing the skin so she could hold on. The bull stopped its charge but attempted to shake her off of him by throwing his weight around from side to side. Feeling her hold slacken she jumped off of him, spinning around she paced back and forth, all the time keeping his back to her young cubs.

The bull dug up the ground with its hoof, snorting wildly, with his head bowed to the ground he took a run at her.

Her fast, lithe body evaded his swinging horns and she swiped her claws along his delicate face trying to blind him if she could.

She knew she wasn't strong enough to take him down instead she opted to give him enough space so that he didn't feel as threatened.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she could see her twins walking across the tree. She knew that they were scared, but they could make it to the den if they were quick. They seemed to falter at the decision to jump, so she encouraged them by calling to them.

They jumped down together, lying low to the ground they used the tall grass available as cover. Shima watched as Cade ran as best he could on little legs back into the gap of the rocks leading to the den...Sesi had inherited her white coat and just as she sprinted towards the den, the bull turned his attention to the small white cub.

Sesi froze to the ground as the bull walked over to her, his chest heaving from exhaustion and rage. The bison swayed as if unsure to get any closer.

Sesi gave a small hiss when he got uncomfortably close and this was all the bull needed. Her small body missed his horns but his large head butted her across the ground...he was about to trample on her when a heavy impact hit his neck causing him to almost lose his balance.

Shima had the bisons neck in the grip of her claws, her teeth were smaller than a males and she managed to pierce the skin around his neck and behind his ear.

The bull roared in agony and moved away from the cub, under the weight of its mother. It swung its horns hoping to gore the sabertooth but couldn't reach.

Shima dug her claws in deeper and manoeuvred herself so that she could get to his windpipe. Trying to clamp on the tough part of his throat was tough for a saber...their teeth were useless against an animal that fought back and the risk of breaking a tooth was something no saber wanted.

She had noticed Sesi had hidden in the den, and she herself wanted to get in there.

Retracting the claws from his skin she attempted to jump back, not expecting the bull to have the energy for one last swing of its horns.

She roared out in pain as the tip of the horn entered the muscle of her thigh. The horn went in at least three inches and as quick as it entered it came back out.

Both animals were panting through exertion and adrenaline and stood before one another, neither one making a move.

The bison backed down first, tail swishing and head held high he turned away from the wounded saber, leaving the direction he came in.

Shima stood on shaky legs, she was exhausted and in pain. Blood stained her pure white coat and every step was painful as she limped over to her den.

Her two cubs were huddled together but soon got up when they saw their mother alive.

Shima tended to them both. Giving them a good clean to calm them down from their first scary ordeal. She checked to find any damage on Sesi but thankfully found nothing but dirty white fur.

She tended to her wound, trying to wash away the scent of blood. The wound was deep and very open and extremely painful and she knew it was going to affect her hunting ability.

The cubs were at the stage to be weaned and put onto fresh meat...but without a hunt food would be reduced to scavenging, and as the only predator around pickings were going to be hard to find.

Now nursing her cubs she looked down at them hoping for a miracle...

**Reviews, reviews, reviews pretty please...quite a long chappie for me and just as a little note I'm trying not to write as if I hate my character but it's difficult being a single momma with things much bigger than you...will update soon! X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart of a sabertooth **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I am extremely happy to know people are enjoying this story...**

**Ice age doesn't belong to me just my OCs **

Over the next two days Shimas body condition worsened. The deep wound to her leg was swollen and prevented her from standing on it for too long. Hunting had not been possible and her body was feeling the affects of no food.

A saber was able to go without food for a few days, but with two cubs still feeding, her body was drained of energy and getting weaker by the hour.

OoOoOoO

Laying on her side, Shima slept deeply outside the den in the sunlight, trying to conserve as much energy as she could muster. Her dreams took her to Conan...he was exactly as she remembered him, big, muscular...a beautiful specimen of there species.

He stood in the distance just watching her with his amber eyes, a white aura surrounding him...for once in a very long time she felt complete.

Inside the den Cade lay next to his sleeping sister. He couldn't sleep, he was too hungry for sleep, he could tell from the gurgling get of her stomach she was hungry aswell.

The encounter of the bison had frightened him, but the sight of his mother injured had scared him more. He could sense her discomfort and pain, how she slept most of the day, how her nose wrinkled up in pain when she moved slightly.

She was a good mother to them, he knew they were safe when she was around, but in her current state any danger that occurred would see the end to all of them.

Him and his sister had both wanted and offered comfort to her, but it only seemed to agitate her, a few snarls stopped them from getting too near.

Making one brave decision Cade got up slowly, trying not to disturb his sister as he made his way to the front of the den. His mother lay just outside the entrance but there was a small gap he was able to get his small body through.

OoOoOoO

He stuck to the vegetation around him, his brown and orange coat helped to blend in with the grass and dirt ground. His ears were constantly twitching back and forth trying to listen out for potential danger.

He felt lost in his surroundings but he needed to find somebody to help his poorly mother.

His small feet were beginning to ache but a flutter of wings in the trees made him look up to find a small group of Vultures watching him with beady yellow eyes. He knew these birds fed off of carcasses, they were around when there mother fed, just waiting for the right moment to gorge on the remaining meat.

He ignored the birds that were slowly surrounding him and carried on walking. His tail lay flat against his rump and he jumped at every little noise.

A large shadow passed over him and he almost walked head first into a large vulture. The vulture walked awkwardly around the cub, it's long talons thudding softly on the ground.

"you lost little kitten?" he said

Cade kept the vulture in sight turning his body as the bird circled him. The vulture closed his eyes slightly, he found the terrified cub amusing.

He attempted go for the cubs soft throat but Cade swiped his paw at him, his sharp claws cutting the soft skin around his beak. Momentarily stunned Cade took off running.

He could hear the screeching of the vultures above him but he kept his feet moving.

Thinking he had outrun them he gasped loudly at the vice like grip across his body, a heavy thrust of air hit him before his feet left the ground. The vulture took him higher into the air his feet held tightly onto the squirming cub.

Cade could see the ground getting smaller and smaller underneath him. Wriggling around he was able to reach the legs of the vulture, with one quick nip of his sharp teeth the vulture screeched loudly quickly releasing him.

He fell to the ground quickly, crashing through the trees, his body bounced off branches, his thick fur helped to protect his skin.

He landed heavily onto something warm and soft. It trembled beneath him, a deep rumbling sound that sounded like thunder. He placed his paws across his eyes, something he did during thunder storms.

He jumped slightly when something hairy wrapped around his body, the light grip was almost ticklish on his stomach.

Moving a paw from his face, his eyes widened when he saw a very large pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"well hello there little guy...where did you fall from?"

Cade hung limp in the grasp of the mammoth, his eyes wide as he stared back at the smiling face.

Another mammoth joined the first, his brown eyes frowning at him...Cade realised who these mammoths were.

"I thought you said you took them back Diego" the male mammoth said in a deep rumbling voice.

"what?...oh no"

Cade looked beneath him and saw the same orange saber that had taken them back to their mother.

"just put him down Ellie...his mother is around" Diego said walking away from the cub.

"he fell from the sky, he must of wandered off again" Ellie said placing the cub on the ground.

Seeing the familiar cub again Sid walked over to him, a big grin plastered on his face.

"hey there little man...you came back to me" he went to grab Cade but he backed away quickly.

Cade ran between Diegos legs stopping infront of him. He opened his mouth to speak but a high pitched squeak came out instead. Ignoring the cub he walked over him shaking his head in frustration.

A tug on his tail had him turning around and the sight of the cub hanging from it made him angry.

Pulling his tail to the side he let go before indicating with his head to follow.

"I think he wants us too follow him" Sid said watching the little frustrated cub.

Nodding his head in understanding he turned around heading back in the direction of his family.

"all I ever wanted was a day of peace" grumbled Manny

OoOoOoO

Conan hadn't moved since he had appeared...she couldn't understand why he simply watched her as she called to him. She needed to be with him.

Her heart broke as she watched him smile before turning his back on her and walking away.

She could hear the thudding of her heart in her ears, the deep steady beat broke her out of her daze long enough to see the face of her worried son, followed by the heavy footsteps of a mammoth before her vision went black.

**Sooo sorry for the long wait, will update soon, please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do apologise to everyone who reads this story, I havnt given up so don't worry I've just been so busy with university applications and have been ill for around 2 weeks so I haven't had a chance to update in a while...once again I apologise and thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and also for adding this story to their favourites...will update soon! Xxx**


End file.
